Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for the automatic detection of yard move status for drivers of commercial motor vehicles.
Operators of commercial motor vehicles (“CMV's”) are required to meet certain specific performance standards and regulations for operating such vehicles. For example, some operators of the CMV's are required to meet hours-of-service regulations.
The current U.S. Department of Transportation proposal requires a driver to select on an Electronic Logging Device (ELD) the applicable special driving category before the start of the status and deselect when the indicated status ends. One of the special driving category statuses is the yard move status.